


Realizations

by castielwonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, Stalia, Teen Wolf, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwonders/pseuds/castielwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy stalia fluff because i love them and why not.</p>
<p>-this is for chloe bc she wants fluffy cuteness-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Stiles was a lucky man, well boy really as he was still only seventeen. But Jesus fucking Christ he was a lucky man-boy. 

If he was being honest with himself he knew that Malia was out of his league. In fact she was so far out of his league that when people saw them together, they did this sort of double take thing with their eyes. Like they honestly could not believe that the walking hollister model next to him had graced the slightly retarded Stiles Stilinski with her presence. 

Of course they had no idea she was a were-coyote who had been trapped in the body of a dog for the best part of ten years. Nor did they know that she sometimes had the mental capacity of a small baby just learning to take its first steps in the world.

She still sometimes held cutlery upside down at the dinner table, much to the amusement of his dad. But a swift kick from Stiles shut him up quick enough, mainly because Malia tried so hard to fit in that it would break her heart to be laughed at. No matter how innocently.

But despite all her weirdness and lack of dining etiquette, Stiles found himself utterly head over heels in love with her. It wasn't the sort of thing that had crept up on him slowly, honestly it had hit him straight in the face when he and Scott were talking one night.

__

They had both been stretched out on either end of Scott’s bed, rifling through papers on anything that remotely sounded like Desert Wolf. They had been at this for about a month now, scouring the internet and any library they could find for clues on Malia’s mother.

Lydia had been through the beastiary about seventy times, thanks to Stiles’ consistent nagging. She had taking to throwing her hands in the air with exasperation every time he even approached her.

Scott had casually asked Stiles why this was so important to him, after all it wasn't his mother he was looking for. Stiles had thought about it for all of a nanosecond, before simply replying that Malia was his girlfriend, and her problems were now his problems too.

In his head though he was far away from the world of werewolves and runaway desert parents. Instead he was thinking of all the times Malia had crept into his room through his window. She could have honestly gone anywhere, Scott would have put her up no trouble. 

Hell even Kira wouldn't have had any objections. But she came to him, to Stiles. Silly little Stiles who has to load up on adderal before he can start the day.

Thinking of these times made this goofy little grin stretch right across Stiles’ face. He wouldn't tell anyone why he was smiling. He let Scott assume it was just a strange day. He let Lydia think he was weird. He let his Father shoot him a wink from behind the newspaper, like he knew what was going on in his brain.

But when he kicked open his bedroom door, and saw Malia stretched out on the carpet with a green marker wedged between her teeth. His grin got wider, and before she could say anything, he had picked her up and kissed her so hard when they pulled away she was utterly speechless.

Stiles gave himself a mental pat on the back.

“What was that for? I thought you said no kissing until studies are done?” She grinned up at him with those big brown eyes, and he just shrugged and said;

“Because I love you.”


End file.
